A Blissful Moment
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: Roman Reigns/Alexa Bliss one-shot. Alexa, Roman, and Roman's daughter Joelle have some fun during Wrestlemaina week. Requested by DeanAmbroseBatistawifey23.


This is a Wrestlemaina one-shot requested by DeanAmbroseBatistawifey23

* * *

I don't own a darn thing so ha!

* * *

"I can't believe it's WrestleMania season!" Alexa said as she Roman, and Joelle walked off the plane.

Alexa Bliss had to be the happiest girl in the world at this moment. Not only did she get to spend time with her boyfriend Roman Reigns which was a blessing in it's own, but it was during WrestleMania! This time of the year was like another Christmas for wrestlers and wrestling fans.

It just put everybody in a good mood.

"I can't believe it either babygirl" Roman said putting his arm around her.

Yes, Alexa and Roman looked like an odd couple to some people, but they could care less what anybody else thought, they loved each other and that's all that mattered to them.

"I like WrestleMania too!" Roman's daughter Joelle said jumping up and down.

Alexa laughed and took the little girls hand in hers as they continued to walk.

"What are we doing first?" Alexa asked as they made they're way through the crowded airport.

"Well first, we're gonna drop off all of this stuff. And then we're gonna get some food-"

"Yay! Food!" Joelle cheered

"Someone's hungry!" Alexa giggled

"Then I guess we should get moving"

* * *

While Roman took the bags up to their room, Alexa and Joelle decided to look around the hotel.

"Let's go to the pool!" Joelle said pulling on Alexa's arm.

"We can't go swimming yet sweetie" Alexa said following Joelle

"Can we look at it?" Joelle asked with big pleading eyes.

"We can look at it"

"Yay!" Joelle ran toward the pool, leaving Alexa in the dust.

"I told you she was a handful" Roman said coming out of the elevator.

"She's not that hard to keep up with"

"Sure" Roman said sarcastically.

* * *

After spending an hour chasing Joelle around in McDonald's, Roman had a ton of interviews and appearances to take care of, which meant Alexa and Joelle had an hour and a half to kill before he came back.

"So Joelle, what do you wanna do?" Alexa asked laying down on the bed.

"I don't know" Joelle said jumping on Alexa's body.

"OUCH! You've got some leg strength on you, jumping up here like that!" Alexa laughed rubbing her ribs.

"Uncle Seth taught me that"

Leave it to Seth Rollins to teach a child how to jump on people.

Damn him.

"Oh did he?" Alexa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I told him I wanted to be a wrestler just like daddy, and he said since daddy's a powerhouse I can be a high flyer!"

Alexa rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Maybe someday I'll be as good as you!" Joelle said as she also started to rub Alexa's ribs.

Alexa giggled.

"I'm sure you will... and stop rubbing me that tickles"

Joelle laughed and pulled her arms back.

"Sorry" Joelle said rolling off of Alexa and laying down next to her.

"How about we go sight seeing?" Alexa suggested.

"Let's go!" Joelle said jumping off of the bed and running out the door.

"Children" Alexa said running after her.

* * *

"Is this place named after Santa Clause?" Joelle asked as they walk the streets of Santa Clara.

"Um no. This place is called Santa Clara. Not Santa Clause!" Alexa laughed

"Are you sure? He might come here during the summertime" Joelle argued.

"I'm sure" Alexa confirmed.

As they continued their walk, Alexa got a text massage from Roman telling her to meet him in the hotels gym.

"Daddy wants to meet us in the gym so we should get going" Alexa said taking Joelle's hand and heading towards their rental car.

"Yay! Let's go!" Joelle said tugging on Alexa's arm.

"If you keep this up my arm will be gone!" Alexa said running with Joelle.

* * *

Joelle ran into the gym and immediately saw her father lifting weights.

"Look Alexa" Joelle said pointing at her father.

"He's getting in the zone"

"In the zone?" Alexa asked staring at Joelle.

"Yeah! When he has that look on his face that means it's go time!" Joelle explained.

"Well I suppose we shouldn't bother him right-"

Before she could finish Joelle was running toward Roman.

"DADDY!" Joelle yelled as she jumped into Roman's waiting arms.

"Hey lil bit, how was sight seeing with Alexa?"

"It was awesome! She brought me ice cream!"

"Oh did she?" Roman asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah she really did. I got chocolate!"

"That's nice I-"

"UNCLE DEAN!" Joelle shouted running toward Dean Ambrose.

"Hey kid!" Dean said picking her up.

"So you mind of I play with Dean, daddy?" Joelle asked

"Not at all. You two have fun"

Dean left the gym with Joelle on his arms leaving Alexa and Roman by there self's.

"Are you ready for WrestleMania?" Alexa asked as she and Roman walked to the elevator.

"I'm always ready, Brock Lesnar won't know what hit him" Roman said hitting the up button.

"I know you can beat him" Alexa said stepping onto the elevator.

"So do I"

* * *

Alexa, Roman, and Joelle stayed up all night watching old Disney movies until one o'clock in the morning when Joelle decided she wanted to go to sleep.

"That girls got a lot of energy" Alexa laughed watching Joelle run off into the bedroom.

"Yeah, according to her mother she gets it from me" Roman chuckled.

Alexa nodded her head and laid down on the couch.

Roman gave her a puzzling look.

"Babygirl, what are you doing?"

"I'm about to go to sleep" Alexa said shrugging.

"No your not, your sleeping on the bed with me and Joelle" Roman said taking Alexa hand.

"Are you sure?" Alexa asked

"Yeah I'm sure" Roman said kissing Alexa's hand.

Alexa blushed as she sat on one side of Joelle and Roman sat on the other.

"Goodnight lil bit" Roman said kissing Joelle's head.

"Goodnight" Joelle mumbled in her sleep.

"Goodnight baby" Roman said leaning over and kissing Alexa.

"Goodnight Superman"

"I love you"

"I love you too baby"

* * *

Woooooo WrestleMania! SETH ROLLINS! I'm so happy!

If you want a one-shot just PM me.

Random question, but do any of you watch botchamania? Just asking.

Love!


End file.
